vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145721-crafting-is-a-waste-of-time
Content ---- ---- Is it not 110? | |} ---- No, as I said it's 105. 10 per imbuement. | |} ---- ---- So the first objective is 10 then the second jumps up to 110? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I would appreciate it if, when you don't know something, you don't pretend to know. Thank you very much. | |} ---- ---- You didn't need to say that. This is you needlessly being a dick. Obviously, I thought I was correct when I said that. Why else would I have said it? Thanks to the guy who corrected me. As for you, you are a tool here and on Reddit. | |} ---- That's an excellent question, and one that a number of us asked when they put this system in during the F2P closed beta. The only sane answer I can come up with is: "you wouldn't". | |} ---- No, I DID need to say that and others SHOULD have done the same. Because people won't learn if they are coddled. Now stop focusing on the messenger and focus on the message. The next time someone asks you if something isn't different AND YOU ARE NOT *cupcake*ING ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY SURE, then instead of stubbornly sticking to your lack of knowledge... ...GO FIND OUT. | |} ---- I don't believe I'll be responding to you in the future. You are just not worth the time. Stubborn? I thanked Floross for correcting me. That was before you exploded on me. You need to get it together. Edited October 31, 2015 by Pandaclysm | |} ---- No, I do not need to "get it together". In fact, more people should act like me. Now, again, stop worrying about the person delivering the message and focus on the bloody message. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What's that? Carbine designed something that benefits only hardcore raiders? News at 11. | |} ---- I'm an architect too but I've been noticing a major detail in all these anti-crafting threads. It has nothing to do with architect. They're talking about the crafting professions that make armor and weapons. Architect might as well be in its own bubble and loosely considered a "crafting" profession. It makes things but they aren't the traditional items that professions make. They're all vanity items whereas the "real crafting" items are functional in that you use them in combat. The prices for crafting gear and weapons (the "real crafting" professions) are also a huge issue right now that architect has no problem with. | |} ---- ---- Ha. Yeah. Basically this. Raiding is the cancer of this game. | |} ---- ---- ---- While that's very true, some things are locked behind the raid wall. Sure, I understand that for some items (maybe 2-3 total per trade) that should be, but it's indicative of the whole system not being thought out well. I think there should be stuff just for them in there, only makes sense really but why not have a way for people to support them fully? This is more for the player that may never raid in the game and is okay with that because they feel like they're helping and impacting the world a bit. Personally, the entire thing needs looked at because there are so many problems with the system from it being useful at all to how it functions. Crafters should feel useful, they should not feel that they're just checking off another box on a busy to do list. | |} ---- ---- Consider that failed design then.. I have no desire to raid, yet I'd still like to help people that do. So, where does that leave people like me? In a bit of a weird situation, no doubt. Not everyone is in such a situation, I admit that. However, it's not greed driving my desire at all, it's wanting to do things to help others do content I probably won't do for a very long time because I'm not just not interested/don't have the time for it. Before F2P, I could still make things that were useful to higher level players, not much, but some things. They didn't even make me a ton of money, enough to replenish what I needed to make more usually. I didn't care because I know people were happy to get the stuff so they could do what they love to do. Now? Can't do that at all. Either way, there's A LOT that needs reworked in crafting. People are outpacing the crafting levels as they level so fast now it's absurd. It really isn't worth it, and the amount of materials, along with the costs for some of them that you need to make things with is insane in some cases. I have one item that requires 100 signs of logic, for one thing. Who thought that was a good idea at all? Yeah, I could go farming for it, but I'd be there a long while doing it. Time I could be doing other things in the game so I don't. Even worse, it's a core component to make powercores at a certain level...how's that for a kicker? | |} ---- Could you explain what you mean ? I don't see how this reflects crafting in this game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- because the guild has more than 20 raiders, so you can give the item to someone who was benched or had no time. or you give it to alts for half the AH price. if they dont want it sell it on AH to enable guild repair cost during progression so raiders dont have to repair their gear with the own money. | |} ---- ---- im not saying they should not have the gear i just dont see what they need it for and i dont see a need for everyone having ilvl100+. you cant use those items for PvP and the point of new gear is to master the next step during pve progression. from leveling to shiphands/adventures to dungeons to raids. I agree that there is ZERO reason for average joe atm to go into high end crafting because you need mats from raids to craft those items + the imbuements require you to find a guild which has this part of the content clear + on the first kill your wear the item you will perform worse than usual. but you will perform better for the progression fights where you need to min/max dps or the setups. thats what those items were created for, to give more options to raiders and to let someone craft a weapon/piece of gear that just wont drop so he no longer runs around with ilvl100 but ilvl110 in this spot and can put divine runes in this piece of armor/weapon as well. Furthermore carbine said again and again that BiS gear will be raid only and even nerfed the first version of said crafted items on the PTR because with overcharging + strat distribution as you like you could craft BiS. Edited November 17, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ----